


Princess of Arkadia

by SprintamWriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Palace, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprintamWriting/pseuds/SprintamWriting
Summary: In the country of Arkadia royals are important. Clarke gets an opportunity to work at the palace and be a lady for Princess Lexa. Just one tiny thing is getting in the way of both the girls' happiness..





	Princess of Arkadia

**Author's Note:**

> P.s. this is my first story. I would love to receive constructive feedback or suggestions on how to improve my work. Let me know when you enjoyed reading! :)

Just like her mother, Clarke had learned to love the royals of Arkadia. Her mother worked for them in household and would come home with the most detailed descriptions of what the palace looked like on the inside and when she spotted one of the royals they would freak out over it together. When Clarke was little she would refuse to leave the house without her princess dress on. You could say they were a bit obsessed with everything royal.

Since Clarke turned 17, just a week ago, she was now of age to also work at the palace and didn’t hesitate for one second to apply. Her mother had heard that the princess needed a new lady-in-waiting and had arranged for an interview for Clarke, via her team leader.

—------------------

On the day of her interview, Clarke woke with a start as lightning was followed by thunder right outside her window (at least that’s what it seemed like, judging by the loudness of it). Then she had another flip of the stomach when she realized it was the day of the interview. She quickly got up and stepped into the faded blue dress she had picked out the night before, it was the best she could do. She then walked towards the small bathroom right across the hall from her room, then grabbed her toothbrush, and as she put toothpaste on it she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blond wavy hair stuck out in every direction, probably from twisting and turning during the rough night’s sleep. She had been awake for hours, worrying about the interview, before finally falling sleep. Even though the bags under her eyes were quite obvious, the sparkle in her eyes couldn’t be missed. It was safe to say that she was just as excited and nervous to be able to visit the palace as for the interview itself.

After frantically brushing her hair and tying it together in a bun on top of her head, she walked out into the hallway and into the third-floor apartment’s kitchen. The kitchen was mostly made of wood and some of the covering paint had faded by the many years of use. As she walked the floorboards squeaked here and there. Even though her mother earned a reasonable salary, it still wasn’t much for two people to live by and definitely not to make renovations in the house. But she had grown up here, it was home.

“Goodmorning mom!” she said excitedly, big smile on her face. Her mother was standing at the sink, washing her dishes from breakfast. Clarke gave her mother a sidewards hug and grabbed a bowl from one of the upper cupboards.

“You seem excited” her mom laughed. “I mean I would too if I had a chance of living at the palace”.

“Yes, I am even just excited about visiting the palace, I have wanted to go there all my life and now is my chance” Clarke replied while pouring cereal into the bowl and topping it with milk.

“I am really excited for you honey, I hope it all goes well. But if you say what you’ve practiced I’m sure they will see that you are very suitable for the job” her mother said, brushing a strand of bangs behind Clarke’s ear.

“Just be you and it will all be alright” her mom said laughing while Clarke slurped up the last bit of milk that was left in her bowl. “Ok, maybe put a filter on being you at times, like slurping milk, I’m sure that’s a no-go” her mom continued, shaking her head.

“Yes, I should probably quit doing that” Clarke laughed. “I’ll wash my dishes and then I’m ready to go”.

———---------------

The palace was a 15 minute drive from their house, luckily they had a car, since it was still pouring rain. As they came closer to the palace it became more visible through the thick trees that made up the forest surrounding the building. Once they reached the edge of the back-entrance parking lot Clarke could see the palace in its entirety. It was even more beautiful than she had seen on pictures. The palace was build on several levels of hills and was made out many towers covered with red bricks (Clarke knew there were exactly 20 towers).

Her mother parked the car and as they ran towards the back-entrance, covering their heads from the rain with their jackets, Clarke could see part of the gardens that were behind the palace. It looked like an endless stretch of plants, trees, walking paths and mazes.

As they reached the door, which was heavy and decorated with a golden doorknob, the door swung open and a girl, a bit older than Clarke, walked out. She wouldn’t be surprised if that was one of the other candidates for the job she herself so desperately wanted.

When they walked in, Clarke saw a young woman sit behind a desk in the reception area, she smiled at them as they walked in. “Good morning” she said.

“Good morning Harper, this is my daughter Clarke I told you about”.

“Yes, nice to meet you!” Harper said as she stood up from her chair and shook Clarke’s hand over the countertop. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a suit-jacket, with her hair high up in a pony tail.

“You take it from here honey, I’m already running late for the morning report. Good luck” her mom said and gave her a kiss on her hair. Clarke smiled a small, nervous smile and looked at Harper.

“I’m here for…” Clarke started but Harper interrupted.

“… a meeting with Niylah” Harper excitedly finished for her. Clarke nodded while the woman walked around the desk.

“Follow me please” Harper said and started walking towards the biggest double door in the room, which had one side open. They entered an office room where three girls sat behind desks. Harper showed Clarke her seat, which stood against one of the walls. 

“These are the royal family’s secretaries” Harper started. “They also assist the managers, one of which is Niylah, she’s the HR manager here.”

Clarke nodded and looked at the three girls. They were probably all a couple years older than her. Just like Harper, they also looked very neatly dressed. Clarke started to feel quite aware of her own dress choices, but it was not like she had anything better to wear.

Harper turned towards the secretaries. “Emori, will you please let Niylah know that Ms. Griffin is here?” One of the girls nodded and picked up the phone.

“Good luck” Harper said excitedly, making the thumbs up sign and turning around, back towards the reception area. She seemed like a nice girl.

Clarke looked around the room. It was a wide space, which could have fit 20 desks if needed. The walls were painted a creme colour and the windows were lined with gold. They allowed for a great view of the back garden and Clarke could see the sun starting to make its way through the clouds.

After 5 minutes a door opened in the far left corner, after which a blonde, young woman appeared. Clarke assumed that would be Niylah. She got up, nervously wiping the sweat off her hands, before the woman approached her to shake her hand. “Welcome to Arkadia, Clarke.” She smiled. “I am Niylah, HR manager. Follow me.”

Clarke followed, trying not to pass out from the nerves running through her body. Niylah’s office was even more extravagant than the office they’d just left. Paintings were hanging on all the walls, thick red curtains, a fireplace made out of marmer and the tapestry looked foreign. The desk was made of dark oak and the chairs were soft, lined with golden thread.

“Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?” Niylah asked as she showed Clarke a seat.

“Uhm, tea would be great, thank you”, Clarke said as Niylah picked up the phone to ask for someone to get them refreshments.

“So, your mother’s team leader knew a lot of nice things to say about you” Niylah smiled while grabbing pen and paper. “Why don’t you tell me something about you and why you think you would be the ultimate candidate to be a lady for the princess?”

Clarke had prepared for this interview so many times, but had to swallow twice before being able to get words out of her mouth. This was her dream job and she wanted it so badly, she was afraid of messing up.

“I…I am seventeen years old and I have just finished school. All my life my mother and I have been interested in everything that has to do with the royal house. We think the family are doing a really great job at leading the country and we have been to all the parades.”

Clarke smiled, remembering all the times she dressed up as a princess to go and watch the actual royal family in the streets of Arkadia.

“I think I am a good candidate for this position because I am a trustworthy person, my current situation allows me to live at the palace full-time, I like to care for people and I am good at following deadlines”. She took a breath, she might have rambled that last part a bit.

“Okay” Niylah said, scribbling down notes. “You do realize you will be sleeping in a dormitory with the other ladies and that you will be on call 24/7 for the princess on some days?”

“Yes I do”. Clarke answered confident.

“Okay, great.” Niylah smiled and leaned back in her chair. “I will tell you a little bit more about what it would entail for you to be a lady, so afterwards you can decide for yourself if you are still interested in the position.” Clarke nodded. 

“On all days, except for Sunday, a lady gets up at 7 in the morning. On Sundays this is 8 o’clock” Niylah said, eyeing Clarke for a reaction, but getting up at 7 was perfectly normal for Clarke so she didn’t look taken aback. “An exception of course is when the princess needs to leave earlier or needs help before that time for different reasons.” Niylah added.

“Breaks will be three times a day, but not all ladies have their break at the same time. You will be able to take three weeks off during the year.” Niylah paused as one of the secretaries walked in with their drinks and put Clarke’s tea on the small table next to the chair she was sitting in.

“Since there will be four ladies" Niylah continued, "you have main duty 2 days a week. This means that when the princess needs something, during and out of regular working hours, you will be the first to call.” Clarke nodded in response.

“Furthermore, tasks include bringing the princess meals or escorting her to joint meals with her parents or visitors. You will be responsible for escorting her to events inside and outside of the palace, this might include travels abroad. You will also have to make sure her outfits are ready in the morning and help her to bathe.” Clarke nodded again, taking in all the information.

“The princess is also human, so she likes to play games, or dance, or go outside just as much as other people do. Whenever she wishes you to join her in activities you are allowed to. You would be one of the people that she confides in, so you will have to make sure not to break her trust. Any information that you hear as a lady is confidential and is not allowed to be shared with the outside world, including your mother.”

“That is the main description of what this job entails. Of course there will be many more aspects to it, but I hope to have given you a bit of an overview. I know it can be overwhelming but you will get used to the lifestyle quite quickly. I would now like to ask you if you are still interested in this job” Niylah finished.

“Yes” Clarke said excitedly and sure of herself. “I am”.

“Okay, that is good to hear. The process from now on is that we finish all the interviews and then I will get back to you in a week. If you are selected as the new lady then you will begin that same week.”

“Okay, thank you for having me here today and I hope to see you soon” Clarke said as Niylah got up to show her out of her office.

“Thank you for coming and you will hear from us soon” Niylah said, shaking Clarke’s hand and opening the door for her. They smiled at each other and Clarke walked out of the office, into the now brightly lit office area.

Once outside she started her way towards the busstop close to the grounds of the palace. Since her mother was still at work, she would have to take the bus back home. The sun was finally shining again, Clarke hoped that was a sign of good luck.

On her way towards the path that led out of the gates, she peeked into the garden. There were several people working to maintain the lands. Far in the distance she saw a girl, wearing a big and beautiful dress (as far as she could see). She was sitting on a bench reading a book. Clarke stopped in her tracks for a moment, she realized that that must be the princess. All excited she decided it was best to move on and not be a creeper. God, she really desperately wanted this job.


End file.
